My Best Friend's Brother
by AustinLover27
Summary: Melody Jackson is in love with her best friend, Rydel Lynch's brother, Ross. Full summary inside! Ross/OC, Ratliff/OC, Rydel/OC. Rated T for randomness, cussing, and Tiera's insanity! Co-Authors with Kyandi-Akatensei


_**Summary:**_ Melody Jackson is in love with her best friend, Rydel Lynch's brother, Ross. Melody's brother Tyler is head over heels for Rydel and the Jackson siblings' cousin Tiera Zane is causing problems for all, while stealing the heart of Ratliff. Its chaos, madness, and love rolled into one tight ball. Will it explode? Ross/OC, Rydel/OC, Ratliff/OC. Rated T because of randomness, cussing, and Tiera's insanity.

Austi: Ahola!

Melody: Huh?

Austi: It means hello.

Melody: Oh!

Austi: Anyway this an R5 story that I'm co writing with my friend Kyandi-Akatensei!

Kyandi: Howdy everyone!

Austi: In this story I do not own R5 or Tiera!

Kyandi: No I own Tiera. Right Tiera.

Tiera: La la la la la la la…Huh? You say something Kyandi-sama?

Kyandi: You're hopeless.

Tiera: Have to have hope first!

Austi: Well she's right.

Kyandi: Shut up.

Austi: Anyway enjoy!

Kyandi: And review!

Chapter 1 Tiera The Terror

"_**CHEESE MUSTACHE!**_" The loud, cheerful yell made Rydel look up. She had come to the mall with her brothers and Ratliff to meet her best friend Melody Jackson. Melody a while back had moved away with her brother, Tyler and their parents.

But now after a year away Melody and Tyler were moving back and they were bringing their cousin Tiera with them. If Rydel wasn't mistaken that yell belong to none other then Tiera Zane herself. Sure enough Rydel, from where she stood with the boys could see a young white haired female darting between people with a can of spray cheese, putting cheese mustache on their faces.

Rydel watched the girl as she hopped to a stop in front of Ratliff spraying a cheese mustache on him with a big grin on her face. "You now have a cheese mustache!" she cried before she bounced away. "Tiera, come on already!" came a yell from farther on.

The white haired girl grinned a silly grin as she hurried on hopping around people as she ran. "Coming!" Tiera yelled before crashing head long into a group of teenagers. Rydel and the boys winced but Tiera rolled out of the pile of limbs and hopped to her feet continuing on like she hadn't just knocked over seven or eight people.

"Who, the hell, was that?" Rocky asked as Ratliff licked the cheese off his upper lip. "If I'm not mistaken that would be Melody's cousin Tiera." Rydel told them. "Her random antics certainly haven't change." Rydel added.

Ratliff licked the last of the cheese off his face. "She's cute." he remarked making all four of the Lynch siblings present turn to stare at him. "What?" Ratliff asked. "She is." he added. Rydel shook her head as Riker and Rocky proceeded to tell Ratliff everything about that sentence that was wrong, though in the end they both agreed that Tiera was indeed cute. Leave it to boys to argue and end up agreeing in the end.

"Rydel!" Rydel and the boys looked up. Running towards them was a short, brown haired girl. The girl stood about five foot, four inches, if even that and had bright pink highlights lighting up her brown wavy hair.

She had big dark emerald green eyes lined with eyelashes painted pink and lined with pink eye shadow. Really everything about the girl was pink or yellow. The yellow tank top with pink lace on the hem, the pink skirt with a yellow rose on it and bright yellow flats.

To some people, like Tiera, the girl made an eyesore with all the bright colors, but Rydel liked the girl's sense of fashion. It was uniquely her. One look at Ross, who was staring at the incoming girl, told Rydel that he liked it too.

"Melody!" Rydel greeted, giving the other girl a hug. "Its been too long!" the girl, Melody Jackson, sang in a sing song voice. "It has! I'm surprised you got your parents to agree to let you move back here with just Tyler." Rydel said.

Melody made a face. "They wouldn't let me until my uncle said that he and Tiera were moving here too." Melody told her. "Oh poor baby." Rydel teased. Melody lightly smacked her friend's arm. "Meanie!" Melody complained.

Rydel laughed. "Oh come on, Mel. Your uncle is great. Even if you do have to deal with Tiera's….randomness." Rydel said. "Hi, I'm Ross!" Ross said popping up beside his sister, interrupted the two. Melody smiled at Ross as Rydel shook her head at her brother.

"I know who you are, silly! Rydel's told me about you!" Melody told him staring at him with a big goofy kind of smile on her face. Rydel really shook her head. It was easy to tell Melody liked Ross and vise versa.

But then again the two didn't really know each other expect for what Rydel told them about each other. "Anyway, ignore my little brother." Rydel told Melody as she turned her friend and steered her away from the boys.

Melody followed Rydel. "So where's Tyler?" Rydel asked as Ross trailed after them his brothers and friend behind him. Before Melody could open her mouth there was a yell. "Rydel! The Pearl of my Heart!" Melody pulled Rydel out of the way as someone went rush past and tripped over Melody's extended leg.

"Oh"s and "Ah"s sounded from bystanders as the young man hit the ground face first. "Face plant~!" Melody sang. Instantly he was back on his feet, rounding on his sister. "Melody!" he growled. "How many times have I told you not to grab at Rydel like that, Tyler!?" Melody retorted while Rydel laughed.

Tyler like his sister had wavy, semi-long brown hair, that was neatly styled and green eyes, though his had a more yellow look to them. Unlike his sister, he was tall at about six foot, three, standing well over his sister's head.

Then again Melody was sixteen and Tyler was twenty. Tyler opened his mouth to say something snappy back at Melody when an empty can of cheese spray hit him in the head hard. Hard enough to knock the man off balance.

"Hehe! Can head!" Everyone turned to find Tiera straddling the low wall that separated the benches from the water fountain. The girl only laughed harder as Tyler growled at her. "You messed up my hair, Tiera! That took me two hours!" Tyler told her as he attempted to fix his hair.

Unlike her cousins who were both dark haired and green eyed, Tiera had short curly white hair and silver-grey eyes lined by light colored lashes. Also unlike her cousins, who had light colored, barely tanned skin, Tiera's was a dusty tanned color showing she probably spent more time outside then her cousins.

And where Melody was short, Tiera was taller by about three inches, making her five foot, seven inches. Then again Tiera was older then Melody by twenty months. Tiera also had a dimple in her left cheek where Tyler and Melody lacked them.

In Rydel's opinion Melody and Tiera were complete opposites. Melody like pink and yellow while Tiera hated them. Tiera leaned more towards purple, silver, and black. Where Melody loved skirts, dresses, the occasional tutu, and heels or flats, Tiera liked pants, short, sleeveless and strapless tops, and boots.

The two were as different as day and night in their appearances and personalities. For one Tiera was far more random and devil minded then Melody who was just plain…well blonde. It was what Rydel liked about her friend.

"Well now that you're all here, we can get introductions done." Rydel said looking at the three. "Melody, Tyler, Tiera these are my brothers Riker, Rocky, and Ross, and our friend Ratliff." Rydel told them.

"I thought his first name was Ellington." Melody remarked. "It is." Ross told her. "Who names their kid Ellington?" Tyler asked. Riker glared at Tyler and was about to say something in defense of his friend with Tiera spoke.

"But I like Ellington. It has a…weird ring to it." Tiera said with a grin as she rocked back and forth on the wall, staring off into space. Ratliff stared at the girl. He didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"Take it. That's the closet to a compliment you'll ever get from Tiera." Melody told him seeing the look on his face. "Get down from there before your accident proneness kicks in and you fall off!" Tyler told his cousin. "Nope!" Tiera sang before purposely flopping backwards off the wall.

Everyone winced until they Tiera laughing from the other side of the wall. "Don't worry." Melody told the boys. "Tiera has a hard head." Rydel added. "I see stars!" Tiera called from the other side of the wall. "Hard to believe she's older then me, huh?" Melody asked looking at the boys.

All of the boys, including Tyler, nodded. Suddenly Tiera popped up from behind the wall. "Melon, Dad texted! I got to go!" Tiera told her cousin before hopping over the wall and taking off running. "Don't call me Melon!" Melody yelled after her cousin. There was a loud crash as Tiera ran head first into a cart sending the two people with it and all of the things on it scattering across the floor.

Tiera was instantly back on her feet dancing in place to apologize to the people she had knocked over before turning and taking off. But Tiera paused and turned. "Bye, bye Ellington!" she called with a wave before she took off again.

Rydel and Melody broke out laughing at the slight blush and goofy grin on Ratliff's face. "Dude you so don't need to crush on Tiera." Tyler told him. "Huh? Why is that? Besides the…goofiness she seems perfectly fine." Riker said.

Tyler gave a curt laugh that turned into a laughing fit. The whole group, and even a few bystanders, stared at him. "Why is he laughing like that?" Ross asked looking at Melody. "Tiera's got a nickname that fits her to a T." Melody told him. "What's that?" Ratliff asked. "Tiera then Terror." Melody and Rydel coursed.

END

Austi: Tiera the Terror strikes!

Kyandi: Not yet.

Austi: True. Anyway! So we're asking all of you to come up with the girlfriends for Riker and Rocky!

Kyandi: The first two people to send us a form including a name, age, appearance, personality, likes and dislikes, will get their characters added as the girlfriends for Riker and Rocky!

Austi: So just send either me or Kyandi a pm and well add them!

Kyandi: Until then enjoy.

Austi: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


End file.
